


I'll take care of you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nurse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt has been working far too hard lately, you and your brother Jacob decide to help him out.





	

Request: I love love love your writing, it’s so cute, the interaction between Newt and the reader are always adorable. Could I maybe request a story with Jacobs sister and newt, fluffy fluff fluff, maybe she’s a nurse or something, I don’t know.

 

You are much to kind, that sounds sweet.

 

Warning- newt faints from exhaustion, but he’s fine, you’re there to look after him.

 

 

Newt had woken up this morning to the fantastic aroma of tea and fresh baking pastries, he flung his long legs out of the bed, followed by the rest of him. he padded his way across the bedroom, still in his pyjamas, he considered grabbing his wand, but decided against it, if he was being burgled, they didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry, and thought he might as well join them for the delicious smelling breakfast.

 

He shuffled to the kitchen, to find Jacob and y/n whisper shouting at each other ‘he takes two sugars and a splash of milk, you dingbat’ you directed towards your brother, as you checked the Danish pastries ‘well he usually makes the tea, he is English after all’ Jacob noticed newt standing in the doorway, a slight smile on his sleepy face, as he turned to look at you ‘aw sorry, did we wake you up?’ Jacob wore a guilty look on his face. “no, no, but what are the pair of you doing here?’ newt asked, stifling a yawn.

 

You bustled towards him, slipping a plait laden with treats on to the worn wooden kitchen table, you grasped his shoulders, and gently guided him to a seat. “we are looking after you today, you have been working much to hard lately and you’re utterly exhausted.’ Newt took the cup of tea from you, grateful for steam, he could blame his red tinted cheeks on that . He sipped the warm liquid, a small smile on his lips, it was perfect.

 

Newt took a crescent shaped pastry, that he knew would be full of vanilla custard and fresh apple jam. He closed his eyes as he chewed, it was amazing the sweetness of the custard dancing on his tongue with the tartness of the apple, waltzing about his senses. You chatted quietly as you ate together, about nothing in particular. After Newt had eaten his fill of the pleasant pastries, he went to stand up, only to receive incredulous looks from both Kowalski siblings. “what are you doing?’ Jacob asked almost looking hurt, ‘I need to feed the beasts’ Newt said a little confused. “well at least let us help’ a concerned smile gracing y/n’s beautiful face.

 

“alright, let me get dressed first. Is that aloud, or do I have to do my rounds in my jammys?’ he joked lightly on his way back to the bedroom, he blindly grabbed a pair of tweed of trousers, an off white shirt, and a blue knitted jumper. He didn’t bother with the suit jacket, knowing that it would just end up on the floor of his shed, covered in goodness knows what. Once he had brushed his teeth, he grabbed the case and brought it back to the kitchen. He allowed Jacob to climb inside first, it was a struggle but he made it. Newt then offered his hand to you, to guide you into his case. It always gave him a slight jolt in his chest, whenever you excitedly stepped inside his world.

 

Newt allowed his tired mind to wander back to the first time that you had met, you were just as excited then.

 

~

Newt was on his way to Jacob’s bakery, Tina had told him that the occamy bread rolls filled with raspberry and white chocolate were amazing. That was when a large blood hound came bounding towards him, sniffing at his case furiously, Newt crouched down to allow the dog to sniff his hand before scratching behind it’s floppy ears. A distressed voice pulled Newt from his chat with the dog ‘Albert Kowalski, you get back here right now’ a young woman in a nurses uniform, her hat off to one side, from her running came darting after the dog, , who was nudging Newts hand for more ear scratches, while he continued to sniff at the case. “what do you think you’re doing you big silly’ Newt looked up at the woman from his position on the ground, eyebrows slightly raised. “oh not you, you’re not the big silly, well you might be I don’t know.’ Trailing off the woman joined Newt on the floor, and started checking the dog over for any possibility of injury or discomfort. “thank you so much for catching him, I’m so sorry to have held you up.’ A slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. “it’s quite alright, it was no trouble at all. I’m love, He’s lovely’ newt said as he scratched the dogs chin, getting slightly flustered.

 

The woman remained silent for a short while, “wait, are you, are you Newt Scamander, the one with the animals?’ the nurse asked, gesturing towards the unassuming case, disbelief causing her brows to furrow. “yes’ newt answered utterly confused, as to how she knew who he was. “Jacob’s told me so much about you and your case, it sounds just wonderful’ her bright eyes lit up even further with pure wonder and excitement. “ah you must be y/n, Jacob’s younger sister?’ Newt said finally connecting all of the dots, you simply nodded in excitement. “I was actually just on my way there now’ Newt mentioned, gesturing towards the bakery that you had just ran out of.

 

You both headed to the bakery in a comfortable silence. The bell rang it’s happy little twinkling as newt held the door open for you and Albert, who was still fascinated by the old case. You strolled to your brother and gave him a peck on the cheek. “look who I found’ y/n said excitedly nodding her head towards Newt.

 

~

 

The three of them got to work feeding the creatures, Newt had a wistful smile playing at his lips from the memory. He grabbed the sack of seed for the fwoopers and made his way to their enclosure. He didn’t usually like to put silencing charms on them, he rather enjoyed their songs and chirping, but his head was thumping, so he did his checks as quickly as he could and made his way back. As he was approaching the erumpent, getting ready to feed her, Newt’s head started to spin, the erumpent made a worried sort of whimpering sound. the beautiful creature in front of him blurred in and out of sight, he tried to raise his hand and comfort her but it was as though someone had blown out the last candle, and he was swallowed by darkness.

 

Unbeknown to Newt, Dougal had been watching his actions, trying desperately to wait patiently for his extra apple that newt usually snuck him. Knowing that something was wrong with his friend, Dougal jumped down from his perch and tried to wake the kind man. That’s when the demiguise decided to find help, he was sure that he had seen two others.

 

Jacob was chattering away to the mooncalfs when he felt a pair of strong long arms covered in impossibly soft fur wrap around his neck. Recognising the peaceful creature, he smiled. Getting impatient the demiguise began tugging on his hand trying to get him to walk. Jacob seemed to understand as he began to head in the direction that the creature was pulling him.

 

Seeing the heap that was newt on the floor, who now had several creatures surrounding him. Thankfully Dougal parted the protective circle around the tall man, so that Jacob could get a look at him. It was no good he didn’t know what he was doing, he would have to take him to the shed and find his sister. Pulling Newt up from under his arms, Jacob had to drag him, ‘for such a skinny guy, you’re bloody heavy’ Jacob groaned as he managed to drag newt as best he could to the shed. Jacob placed Newt on his work table, and called for you.

 

“what the heck happened?’ you said breathlessly from your run to the shed. “I don’t know, Dougal took me to him’ Jacob’s voice was filled with concern and panic for his friend. You began the routine checks, as you placed the back of your hand to his forehead and down to his freckle sprinkled cheeks, his eyes slowly cracked open.

 

Newt continued to watch as you worked, allowing you to push up his shirt sleeve in order to check his pulse. He heard you mumble something about it being too fast. Well how could he help that, when he had a stunning woman stroking his wrist, and looking at him with such concern and love in those striking eyes, that so often came into his mind.

 

She stroked the curly hair off of his forehead, ‘you silly man, you’re going to work yourself into the ground’ her voice was soft, and so full of concern. “well then, I’ll have to keep it up, if it means you doing this’. A slightly dopey smile on newts face, his scratchy, he lifted his own hand to capture hers, he brushed his lips against her knuckles. “oh Newt, you don’t have to work yourself into an early grave, I’d do this gladly’ her words were full of sincerity, Newt’s heart fluttered. he gently let her hand go, moving his own up to cup her soft cheek. Guiding her, to rest her forehead against his own.

 

Just then Jacob came rushing down the ladder, the glass of water that you had requested for newt, in his hand. He smiled at the scene, you had been dancing around your feelings for each other for far too long. As quietly as he could, he set the glass down and made his way back up the ladder.

 

 

 

 I also have a tumblr, you can find me at fiddlesticksimagines

I’d love some more requests

Have a great day and be safe

 

 


End file.
